Decir me gustas (OneShot)
by Jun-CLOVER
Summary: Por accidente en medio de la clase a Bakugou se le escapa que le gusta Todoroki, ¿Qué consecuencias tendrá? — (Oneshot) TodoBaku — Posible OoC.


Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Horikoshi Kohei.

Posible OOC.

La historia es completamente mía. No acepto que sea utilizada sin mi permiso por otras personas ni en otras páginas. Tampoco acepto adaptaciones ni plagio.

* * *

**Decir me gustas**

A mitad de año las temperaturas en Japón eran demasiado altas, tanto que nadie aguantaba caminar por la calle debido a las enormes cantidades de sudor que se generaba en el cuerpo de las personas.

Una de esas personas era Bakugou que tenía que aguantar que sus manos se la pasaran sudando nitroglicerina, eso provocaba que tuviera que usar guantes especiales para protegerse de las explosiones que por accidente podía generar, y eso le provocaba más calor.

—¡Maldición! ¡Desearía tener un maldito ventilador pegado al cuerpo! —gruñó.

Decidió que, ya que tenía la oportunidad, iba a aprovecharla e iba a entrenar con todo ese poder que podía utilizar. Así que, después de juntar algunas cosas, salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento más alejado; no quería que nadie lo molestara.

* * *

En el salón de clases del grupo "A" de la sección de héroes los alumnos platicaban con alegría, una minoría se dedicaba a estudiar. Tenían una hora libre y cada uno la aprovechaba como podía.

Kirishima platicaba con Sero y Kaminari acerca del próximo torneo de videojuegos que llevarían a cabo como cada cierto tiempo hacían entre ellos; Kirishima rio al recordar que Bakugou siempre se enojaba cuando perdía y ellos aprovechaban para hacerle burla; al final, todos terminaban golpeados. Su amigo explosivo no podía faltar, así que se decidió a informarle la fecha y hora.

Cuando Kirishima volteó hacia donde estaba Bakugou lo encontró recostado sobre su mesa, con un hilo de saliva escurriendo de su boca abierta.

Sero y Kaminari también se dieron cuenta de su amigo dormido. Era muy extraño ver a Bakugou adormilado entre clases, Kaminari no pudo soportar ver su expresión perdida y comenzó a reír.

Kirishima chasqueó la lengua y se acercó a su amigo —Oye Bakugou, ¿no pudiste dormir? —preguntó sin levantar mucho la voz.

—No —contestó el otro en un leve gruñido incomprensible sin hacer intento por levantarse o abrir los ojos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Estás bien?

—Entrenamiento —contestó en voz tan baja que Kirishima apenas alcanzó a escuchar.

—De acuerdo. Duerme entonces —dijo Kirishima alborotando un poco el cabello de su amigo antes de regresar a su asiento.

De pronto a Kaminari se le ocurrió una idea. Bakugou siempre estaba enojado y gruñendo, por esa razón ellos temían hacer comentarios que pudieran molestarlo, pero en esos momentos tenía la oportunidad de preguntarle cualquier cosa al Bakugou adormilado, y él le iba a contestar.

Se acercó lentamente hasta donde el otro chico continuaba durmiendo —Oye, Bakugou —llamó tranquilamente. El otro chico hizo un sonido mostrando que los estaba escuchando —¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? —preguntó riendo levemente.

—Curry —susurró el otro en respuesta.

Kirishima volteo a verlo con molestia —Ya déjalo Kaminari. Ven, vamos a platicar —llamó intentando que dejaran descansar a Bakugou.

Pero Sero había descubierto lo que Kaminari hacía y pensó que era una buena idea arriesgarse a ser golpeado —¿Qué clase de ropa interior usas? —preguntó y luego se tapó la boca para callar sus carcajadas.

Bakugou no contestó. Sero y Kaminari lo miraron preocupados pensando que se había despertado, suspiraron aliviados cuando vieron que sus vidas aún estaban a salvo.

—Ya basta chicos —dijo Midoriya preocupado —, si Kacchan se da cuenta de lo que están haciendo se va a enojar mucho.

Los demás chicos del salón que escuchaban lo que estaba pasando, asintieron en acuerdo.

—Además, si el profesor se entera… —comenzó Iida, pero Mineta lo interrumpió.

—¡Solo una pregunta más! —grito corriendo hacia donde Bakugou estaba —¿Quién es la persona que te gusta de la academia? —preguntó temeroso pensando que podría divertirse mucho escuchando a Bakugou mencionar el nombre de alguna de sus compañeras que se horrorizaría y probablemente se avergonzaría.

—Todoroki —susurró Bakugou.

Todos se quedaron en un silencio absoluto; sus movimientos se habían petrificado al escuchar la respuesta que fue lo suficiente alta como para ser oída en todo el salón.

De pronto Bakugou levantó la cabeza como si un resorte lo hubiera impulsado; volteo a mirar a todo el salón, luego miro a Mineta que lo miraba traumatizado.

—¡MALDITO CABEZA DE CHICLE! —fue su grito de guerra antes de salir corriendo tras Mineta que voló hacia la puerta gritando por su vida.

Todos pudieron escuchar los gritos de Mineta alejándose del salón y varias explosiones resonando tras él.

—Pro-Probablemente estaba pensando en otra cosa —justificó Kirishima.

—Si, es lo más probable —concordó Iida asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Deberíamos ayudar a Mineta ¿no? —preguntó Midoriya nervioso y preocupado por la vida de su compañero.

—Nah, déjalo —dijo Kirishima acomodándose en su lugar.

Todos aceptaron rápidamente la idea de que Bakugou se había equivocado, porque era imposible que estuviera enamorado de Todoroki. Era gracioso el solo pensarlo.

Midoriya volteo a ver a Todoroki el cual no había dicho palabra alguna desde el incidente, lo encontró con la mirada clavada en la mesa y demasiado pensativo. Sintió curiosidad por saber que era lo que pensaba acerca de Kacchan.

* * *

Después de ese incidente Mineta regresó a clases entre lágrimas y algunos moretones, pero Bakugou no regresó. Todos se preguntaron la razón, pero ninguno pudo atinar a la verdadera respuesta.

* * *

Bakugou estaba encerrado en su cuarto preguntándose que debía hacer. Por culpa de ese enano había revelado lo que llevaba tanto tiempo ocultando, siempre esforzándose por que no se notaran sus sentimientos y ahora todos lo habían escuchado.

Se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo entre sus sueños y eso lo hizo levantarse de golpe.

Tiró de sus cabellos y gruño.

Tal vez pensaban que había sido un error.

—¡Pero no puedo arriesgarme! ¡¿Qué tal si ese tipo sospecha algo?!

Su estomago rugió. Ni siquiera se había atrevido a aparecer en el comedor por miedo a encontrarse con él.

La puerta de su habitación sonó, probablemente era Kirishima que hace rato lo había visitado para preguntarle la razón de su inasistencia a clases. Le había mentido diciendo que aún tenía sueño. Probablemente no le había creído y por eso había vuelto, o tal vez le llevara algo de comer.

Se levantó por fin de su cama y fue a abrir.

Todoroki lo miraba de pie al otro lado. Cerró la puerta en su cara.

Corrió asustado y se lanzó hacia su cama deseando que todos desaparecieran, o que simplemente el mundo explotara.

La puerta volvió a sonar.

—¡Lárgate! —gritó esperando que el otro le hiciera caso.

Escuchó como la puerta se abría y luego se cerraba, volteó asustado y encontró sus peores temores hechos realidad: Todoroki estaba dentro de su habitación.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? —preguntó Todoroki.

—No. Lárgate —gruño Bakugou poniéndose de pie dispuesto a sacar al otro chico a cualquier costo.

—Cuando Mineta te preguntó quién te gustaba…

—Fue una equivocación —interrumpió Bakugou —, estaba soñando que te derrotaba y te aplastaba. Por eso tu nombre fue el que mencioné, pero no fue con otro sentimiento más que odio —gruño.

Todoroki lo miró con seriedad, suspiró y luego miró al piso —Me causa un poco de pena oírte decir eso… ya que cuando te escuché decir que yo te gustaba me sentí feliz.

Bakugou se petrificó. ¿Qué estaba intentando decir?

—Puedo decirte, sin ninguna confusión, que me gustas —dijo Todoroki.

Bakugou no supo que contestar y solo boqueo.

—No me importa si me odias, si me insultas o dejas de hablarme. Solo sentí que tenía que confesar estos sentimientos que he estado guardando. Eso es todo —finalizó Todoroki, luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¡Espera! —pidió Bakugou sintiendo un fuerte peso en su pecho.

Todoroki se detuvo y volteo con tranquilidad a verlo.

—Y-Yo… —inició el otro chico —…mentí. Tú me… Tú también me gustas —dijo por fin sintiendo un enorme peso caer de sus hombros. Apretó sus puños y cerró los ojos sin saber que esperar. Aún cabía la posibilidad de que Todoroki comenzara a reírse y dijera que todo era una broma.

Sintió una mano acariciar suavemente su mejilla, eso lo hizo levantar la vista y observar los ojos que lo miraban con alegría.

—¿Quieres… Quieres ser mi novio? —preguntó Todoroki un poco dubitativo.

Bakugou no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando. Que en ese momento todo lo que había soñado fuera real. Sonrió radiantemente —Si quiero —dijo por fin.

Todoroki le sonrió de vuelta —¿Puedo besarte? —preguntó mirando fijamente sus labios.

Bakugou asintió y pronto ambos se encontraron abrazándose y probando por fin los labios del otro. Algo que, sin saber, ambos habían deseado desde hace tiempo pero que ninguno se había atrevido a confesar, y ahora por fin estaban juntos.

* * *

Mineta se había traumatizado aún más cuando Todoroki comentó casualmente durante su descanso en la sala compartida, que Bakugou y él habían comenzado a salir.

Todos se impresionaron al ver hecho realidad lo que ellos creyeron imposible, e incluso habían creído una locura; pero ahí estaba Bakugou, con el rostro completamente rojo gritándole a Todoroki por revelar su información ultra secreta. Todoroki lo tomó de la mano, lo abrazó y tranquilizó logrando que la bestia se quedara muy quieta entre sus brazos con el rostro aún más rojo si era posible.

Los demás chicos y chicas sonrieron pensando que hacía bonita pareja.

La pareja fue felicitada y pronto todos se envolvieron en una agradable platica en la que Bakugou no participó, aún atrapado en esa cárcel que representaban los brazos de Todoroki.

Mineta solo se recostó contra su asiento. Se sentía humillado, él quería humillar a Bakugou y ahora hasta ese gruñón tenía pareja; aunque esa pareja fuera un chico, ahora Bakugou tenía alguien a quien manosear.

—La vida es muy injusta —se quejó en voz baja.

* * *

El calor en ese mes seguía tan fuerte como siempre. Bakugou sudaba a mares recostado sobre su cama.

No había aire acondicionado en el edificio por culpa de una falla y ahora todos estaban sufriendo.

Deseaba tanto un poco de viento helado que refrescara su cuerpo ardiente. Se sentía como si fuera una llama encendida en una fogata.

—¡Demasiado calor! —se quejó.

De pronto la puerta de su habitación sonó. Bakugou se puso de pie con reticencia, el calor provocaba pereza en su cuerpo y no tenía ganas de moverse para no sudar más.

Abrió la puerta con su mejor expresión molesta, la cual fue borrada de su rostro al sentir una brisa fresca acariciar su piel. Cerro los ojos disfrutando esa sensación durante algunos segundos, luego los abrió inmediatamente buscando la fuente de tan satisfactoria sensación.

Todoroki le sonreía con diversión observándolo atentamente.

—No quería perderme tu expresión —dijo el chico sin dejar de sonreír.

Bakugou tiró de él hacia dentro y cerró la puerta antes de que alguien los descubriera.

Todoroki se dirigió a la cama y se sentó tranquilamente observando el desorden que había en la habitación, desde la cama deshecha hasta los vasos vacíos sobre el escritorio, todos ellos un intento del chico explosivo por permanecer fresco. Volteó a ver nuevamente al chico frente a él y le extendió una mano —Ven —dijo simplemente. El otro chico inmediatamente obedeció, subió las rodillas a la cama y se sentó en el regazo de Todoroki.

Bakugou abrazó a Todoroki, el cual lo abrazó de vuelta y comenzó a emanar una corriente helada que rodeaba el lugar en el que estaba sentado. Bakugou sintió como se refrescaba inmediatamente, sus instintos asesinos amainaron y sintió que la calma se instalaba en él. Se acomodó mejor sobre el regazo de Todoroki, el otro chico lo alejó un poco y comenzó a besarlo. Bakugou sintió la frescura entrar a su boca y refrescar todo su interior.

Definitivamente era demasiado bueno tener como novio a Todoroki Shouto.

Incluso pensaba que podía perdonarle al enano haberlo obligado a decir que le gustaba Todoroki frente a toda la clase.

Desconectó sus pensamientos y se dedicó recibir atención del chico del que estaba enamorado.

**FIN**


End file.
